1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to securing devices, and more particularly to a securing device for securing a thermal module onto an electronic component without risking damaging the electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units) generate more and more heat required to be dissipated immediately. Therefore, thermal modules are widely used to help dissipating heat of the electronic components. A typical thermal module includes a heat sink, a heat pipe and a heat dissipating fan. The heat pipe has an evaporation section attached to the electronic component to absorb heat therefrom, and a condensation section attached to the heat sink to transfer heat thereto. The heat sink is located at an air outlet of the heat dissipating fan. The heat dissipating fan generates airflow which flows through the heat sink to take away heat therefrom.
In assembly of the thermal module, the evaporation section of the heat pipe is received in a groove of a heat spreader. The heat spreader is a rectangular plate made of thermal conductive material. The heat spreader is screwed to a printed circuit board on which the electronic component is mounted thus to secure the evaporation section of the heat pipe onto the electronic component. However, because it is difficult to control a proper force exerted on the heat spreader, so excess force is always exerted on the heat spreader and thus risks damaging the electronic component.
For the said reasons, a thermal module which can overcome the described shortcoming is desired.